


creation day

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Transformer Sparklings, sire optimus prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: It's early, but Rodimus just wants to spend the day with his sire.for overlordraax's birthday.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	creation day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OverlordRaax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/gifts).



  
Rodimus looked at his sleeping sire with stars in his optics. Today was his creation day and he promised him that they would go fishing together. His sire was always so busy running the Autobots, that he usual had no time for anything other than recharge and a quick cube. Now the little speedster had a whole day with his sire, and he didn't want to waste a minute of it.

“Sire! Sire! It’s my creation day!” The little sparkling shook his sire, “come on! We have to get ready!” 

“Rodimus? It’s too early to function,” Optimus muttered as he pulled his sparkling into the berth, “I am no Prowl, let's rest for a few more minutes.” 

“But all the good spots will be taken if we wait! Plus we have to get our poles and bait ready!” The sparkling huffed, “we have to get up now!” 

“Five more minutes,” Optimus pulled his son into a deep hug and yawned, “and then we can get up.” 

“Fine, but I’ll be counting,” the young sparklings face scrunched up as he started a timer, “the moment five minutes is over, you have to get up!” 

“Of course little one,” Optimus muttered as he drifted back into recharge, the fish weren’t going anywhere anytime soon. 

* * *

Optimus stubbled into the wreck room as Rodimus ran around his peds, groggily trying to get the sparkling to quiet down. Prowl gave them a side glance but otherwise paid no mind to them. The police car had a long day ahead of him, and he didn't want to intrude on the sparkling and his sire.

“Come on sire! We have to hurry before all of the good spots are gone!” Roddy whined as he pushed on his sire’s peds.

“We need a few cubes before we leave little one, we don’t want Ratchet to have to bring one of us back to the base because we were underfuled.” Optimus laughed under his breath as the sparkling thought about it.

“I guess, it wouldn’t be any fun to get a Ratchet lecture on my creation day,” Hot Rod looked up at his sire with a big grin, “we get enough of them every other day.” 

“I’m sure Ratchet needs a break from us as well,” Optimus laughed, “now come and fuel up, we have a long day ahead of us.” 


End file.
